Dieu n'existe pas
by Douce
Summary: Sasuke n'a que son travail et rien d'autre, car il ne crois pas en grand chose. En l'amitié ? Peut être. En l'amour ? Pas du tout. En Dieux ? Surement pas. Car si Dieux il y avait, jamais il ne lui aurais pris un être aussi cher. UA Légé OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention :** Cette histoire met en scène deux hommes (ou plusieurs), amoureux l'un de l'autre. Vous trouvez quelques chose à y redire ? Et biens tant pis pour vous !

**Disclaimer :** Non désolé, pour les réclamations concernant la "bad attitude" de Sasuke dans l'anime, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut traîté, car NON je ne suis pas la propriétaire de ces personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tant de regrets**

Il se tenait debout, en face d'une baie-vitrée les yeux égarés dans la contemplation de son jardin. L'arbre sur lequel son frère et lui jouaient enfant, se dressait encore fièrement. Ce jardin était parsemé de-ci de-là, par des fleurs de couleurs différentes et en son milieu un point d'eau, que sa mère affectionnait particulièrement, alimentait l'ensemble de la flore en se rependant en petit ruisseau. Tout cela était ébloui par les rayons de soleils matinaux.

Ce matin Sasuke s'était levé bien plutôt qu'à l'ordinaire. Était-ce dû à l'anniversaire de celui qui hantait ces rêves depuis d'innombrables années ou juste à l'excitation de revenir chez lui après quatorze années d'absences ?

Sans hésitation, le premier choix s'imposait. A bientôt 29 ans, le brun redécouvrait la maison de son enfance. Tant de choses s'était produit pendant ses années où il avait vécu loin de lui, beaucoup trop. Aujourd'hui il lui ferait face fièrement, oubliant la peur ou la rancune qui l'avait gardé loin de cette ville, loin de lui.

Lentement il fit glisser l'obstacle de verre qui l'empêchait encore d'accéder à cet havre de paix. Il marcha jusqu'au petit chapiteau installé à l'abri des regards qui, sans entretient, était maintenant enseveli par une grande quantité de plante grimpante.

Pourtant cela ne lui enlevait par son charme mais au contraire lui conférait une sorte de dimension féérique qui se révélait très attirante. Il inspira et expira un grand coup. Naruto... Sa présence était dans chaque recoin de ce lieu.

Sous cet arbre, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les jours après les cours. Ils restaient là sans parler profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Depuis le jour de leurs rencontres rien n'avait jamais pu les séparer. Sasuke dans ses silences ne témoignait jamais beaucoup d'affection, Naruto restait juste à ses côtés en lui adressant simplement des sourires tendres et un regard réconfortant.

Naruto avait tout de suite été adopté par sa famille. Chose rare, le jeune blond s'était attiré les bonnes grâces du patriarche Uchiwa. Il était comme un « troisième fils » disait sa mère.

Le père de Naruto souvent au travail, ne passait jamais assez de temps pour son fils et tous les jours, le jeune garçon venait sonner à la porte de la vielle bâtisse. Le jeune adolescent était né alors que son père lui-même n'était âgée que de 18 ans, il avait grandi dans une famille composé uniquement de son père, Minato, puisque sa mère s'était évanoui dans la nature. Autant dire que sa vie n'avait pas toujours été rose. Se retrouvant souvent seul, la mère de Sasuke avait fini par lui donner les clefs de chez eux.

Au fil des années la place que Naruto avait prit dans sa vie, le surprenait lui-même. Et quand parfois, le blond cessait de venir chez lui pour des raisons inconnues, il y avait comme un manque dans son entourage. La part de mystère qui régnait autour de ces voyages intriguait le brun, mais Naruto ne souhaitait jamais en parler. Le blond était ainsi et jusqu'à son départ, Sasuke n'avait jamais réussi à le comprendre totalement.

Sous le chapiteau un vieux fauteuil d'extérieur reposait tranquillement dans le fond. Le fauteuil de Naruto. Le brun alla s'y assoir et puis ferma les yeux.

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil au fond du jardin, Naruto se laissait bercer par la mélodie. Les yeux fermés et les écouteurs aux oreilles, il murmurait les paroles de cette chanson mielleuse :

_Si je crée un monde pour nous deux, est-ce que tu m'y chercheras ? _

_Si les dieux me prennent avec eux, est-ce que tu me retrouveras ? _

Sasuke regardait son ami d'enfance d'un œil curieux. Et peut être légèrement attendri. Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt blanc sans manche et un short bleu qui en cette période de canicule suffisait largement. Lui-même avait opté pour un débardeur et un bermuda bleu.

_En supposant que demain n'existe plus, _

_Et que l'univers vient à périr._

_En supposant que je disparaisse de ta vue, _

_Et que tu ne peux guérir._

_Garde une place pour moi, garde une place…_

- Tu fais quoi ?

Le blond ouvrit les paupières et laissa apparaitre deux pupilles d'un bleu magnifique. Il détourna la tête un peu gêné de s'être fait surprendre dans un moment aussi embarrassant

- Les chansons d'amours ne te vont vraiment pas !

Naruto resta muet et se contentant de faire une place à ses côtés. Le brun ne se fit pas prié et alla le rejoindre. Épaule contre épaule, les deux adolescents se contentaient de profiter du silence. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, Sasuke se complaisait dans un silence absolu tandis que Naruto apportait une touche de douceur dans cette univers.

- Tu étais où cette fois ? Tu as une mine de déterrer.

Sasuke ne s'expliquait pas la disparition soudaine de son meilleur ami.

- Nulle part, quelque chose à faire avec mon père… Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de quitter un petit village pour aller vivre dans une grande ville ?

Et voilà ! Il éludait de nouveau la question. De plus sa voix paraissait d'un calme trop prononcé pour être naturel.

- C'est fatiguant tous ces préparatifs…

- Mais c'est ton rêve.

Sasuke l'observa de biais puis haussa les épaules.

- Je me rappel que déjà enfant, tu voulais étudier loin d'ici… Mais j'ai toujours souhaité que ce soit après nos années de lycée.

Sasuke leva un sourcil intéressé.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'espérais simplement aller dans la même université que toi.

Ce sourire triste qui s'affichait maintenant sur les traits du blond, lui fit ressentir comme un pincement au cœur.

- Mais le lycée privée que tu vas intégrer, il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'y sois accepté.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu as un très bon niveau, tu peux demander une bourse !

Comme à son habitude, Naruto se contenta de lui adresser un sourire doux où se mêlait à présent une touche de mélancolie.

- Les rêves sont faits pour être réalisé. Toi, tu en as un, alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi et fonce !

Naruto toujours si mature et si compréhensif… Sasuke sentait pourtant une certaine tristesse dans ses mots. Le blond avait beau essayer il ne pouvait duper le jeune homme. Les années passées près de lui, avait appris au brun à se méfier de son visage toujours trop souriant.

Des pas résonnèrent sur les marches du chapiteau, troublant par la même occasion leur petite entrevue.

- Hey !

Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille, une robe d'un blanc légèrement rosée et des sandalettes aux pieds lui donnaient un air enfantin que démentait son regard furieux redoutable. Sakura regarda ses deux amis avec désapprobation avant de s'avancer vers eux. Ces deux-là, peu importe l'endroit, peu importe le moment, ils finissaient toujours par s'isoler. Même les doigts d'une main se séparaient plus souvent.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de vous foutre un peu des gens ?

Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce que disait son amie se leva et s'avança vers elle :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille visiblement au bord de l'explosion, leva son poing en montrant sa montre du doigt :

- On avait dit quatorze heures ! Dis-moi, quelle heure est-il maintenant ?

Visiblement sous l'effet d'une illumination soudaine, le visage du blond afficha un air embarrassé, tandis que celui de Sasuke se borna dans l'exaspération. En effet le brun, préférait largement passé du temps avec son ami. A l'idée que bientôt leur complicité ne sera plus qu'un vieux souvenir, son cœur se serrait.

Sakura ne dit plus rien, et regarda Sasuke, qui secoua la tête de manière négative sans oublié de pousser ses éternels soupirs.

Les longs cheveux de la jeune fille, d'une couleur rose particulière se déversaient sur ses épaules :

- Pour notre dernière semaine ensemble vous pourriez faire un effort ! Vous verrez lorsque je ne serais plus là…

- Ok, c'est bon on a compris !

Sasuke se leva, récupérant au passage le baladeur du blond.

- Excuse-moi Sakura, tu t'en vas aussi à la fin de la semaine et moi je…

Le blond fut pris d'une quinte de toux et ne pu finir sa phrase :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La jeune fille paraissait inquiète :

- Rien… Juste un coup de froid.

Entrainer par une brise, une des mèches vint taquiner le visage du blond, alors il s'en saisit.

- Au moins dans une école aussi excentrique, tu pourras garder ta teinture.

- C'est l'un des avantages, en effet ! Je serais la styliste la plus branché du pays !

Sakura arbora un air fier qui fit sourire le jeune blond tout en exaspérant Sasuke.

- Ouais, mais par contre je te verrai bien avec une coupe au carré.

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille le regardèrent horrifiés :

- Mon dieu ! Tout mais pas ça ! Plus tôt mourir !

Naruto ferma de nouveau les yeux :

- Toi et tes cheveux... Une grande histoire d'amour.

- Tu sais combien d'années ça m'as pris pour qu'il soit aussi long ?

- Non…

- Toute une vie !

Sasuke les interrompit, ne supportant plus ses discussions futiles.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres sujets de conversation ? On croirait entendre parler…

- Itachi ?!

Et tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, ses deux amis partirent dans un rire sonore.

… … …

Assis sur une véranda de bois sombre, les trois adolescents passait le temps en attendant patiemment le repas copieux que préparait la mère de Sakura. La matinée avait été longue, pour Sasuke cette journée se traduisait davantage comme un parcours de combattant que d'un rendez-vous au centre commercial, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il avait vu arrivée l'heure de déjeuner. Côte à côte, Sasuke et Sakura profitait de la fraîcheur à l'ombre d'un parasol.

Naruto lui se prélassait au soleil, accueillant chacun des rayons avec un sourire de contentement.

- Naruto, tu vas te choper des coups de soleil.

Le blond ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et d'une voix faible il s'adressa à Sakura.

- Pas grave, c'est si bon !

La jeune fille afficha un faux air vexé, tandis que Sasuke observait le jeune garçon du coin de l'œil, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

- Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes.

Manquant de recracher sa gorgée de jus de fruits, Sasuke redirigea son attention sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci d'un air totalement désintéressée observait attentivement son verre.

Sasuke reprit contenance.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Il n'y a pas de date précise. Je l'ai compris, c'est tout.

- Ah...

- Et tu sais, je pense que lui aussi l'a compris et ça ne semble pas le déranger au contraire. Mais si tu ne dis rien, ce crétin ne fera jamais le premier pas.

- Je sais, mais je ne le lui dirais pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

Sasuke se tourna vers l'objet de la discussion qui paraissait endormi.

- Tu me vois faire une confession de ce genre ?

- Alors tu vas t'en aller comme ça, sans rien dire juste parce que ce n'est pas dans ta « nature » d'avouer tes sentiments ?

- Non, je vais m'en aller comme ça, parce que si je le lui dis, je ne pourrais plus m'en aller. ___»_

Sakura parut surprise de la réponse.

- Il m'a toujours soutenu, je lui prouverais qu'il ne l'a pas fait en vain.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas où était la logique de ce qu'il lui disait, alors d'un air lasse elle secoua de manière négative la tête.

- Des idiots de première catégorie. Je ne suis entouré que de ça !

* * *

Il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui à quel point elle avait eu raison de penser ainsi. Le vent se levait et venait ébouriffé ses cheveux laisser à l'abandon depuis très longtemps, soulevant au passage le manteau sombre et hors de prix qu'il portait. Son regard s'attarda sur les lettres dorées qui étaient en eux même l'incarnation de sa plus grande peine. En un coup de fil, sa vie avait basculé et ses efforts devenu inutile.

Il s'était vu retourner dans son village et revoir le regard apaisant de son ami. Mais durant sa deuxième année de lycée, son monde s'était écroulé et revenir chez lui aurait également voulu dire : faire face à la réalité. Alors pendant quatorze années, il était resté éloigner, faisant fie des reproches de sa famille, se contentant de gravir les échelons pour sa satisfaction personnelle mais également pour lui.

- Je suis de retour, Naruto...

La pierre tombale en face de lui semblait irréelle. Il revoyait le sourire doux du blond et ses yeux remplient de tendresse. Même aujourd'hui, le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir, lui glaçait le cœur d'effroi. Naruto avait été son havre de paix et son repère. Il se souvenait du soir où il aurait du lui avouer tout ça, mais son orgueil l'en avait empêché et aujourd'hui il ne pourrait plus en avoir l'occasion.

La personne pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie avait perdu la sienne dans des circonstances qu'il avait eu du mal à assimiler. Le cœur de Naruto avait cessé de battre, pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses études, obséder par une réussite dont il pourrait être fier.

Il ne s'était douté de rien, ne cherchant jamais plus loin que ce que Naruto voulait bien lui laisser voir. Pourtant il y avait eu tellement de signes. Son état qui se détériorait, ses disparitions répétées et ponctuel. Comment n'avait-il pas comprit que son meilleur ami était entrainé dans le cercle vicieux de la maladie ? Lui que l'on disait intelligent, n'avait pas soupçonné en quinze ans d'amitié une chose aussi flagrante qu'une leucémie.

Sasuke s'avança ver la pierre sombre et la caressa doucement. Il ne se souvenait pas des pleurs de ses parents ni de ses amis. Dans le monde qu'il s'était crée, il se rendait juste compte de l'absence du blond. Pendant longtemps il avait même nié sa mort. Pourquoi serait-il mort de toute façon ?

Le soleil continuait à se lever jour après jour et lui continuait à vivre. Si Naruto n'était plus de ce monde, pourquoi tout avait continué à être si normale ? Il ressentait le besoin de se nourrir comme avant, ses jours se succédaient comme avant. C'était donc impossible qu'il ne soit plus là ! Beaucoup l'avait traité d'insensible, car il ne s'était pas rendu à la veillé funèbre et encore moins aux funérailles, mais à l'époque c'était trop difficile pour lui. Cela aurait été comme admettre la mort de son ami.

Et maintenant enfin, après tout ce temps, ils étaient de nouveaux réunis. Debout devant lui, les battements de son cœur redoublaient d'intensité. Sasuke s'agenouilla et passa ses doigts sur les lettres dorée qui formait le prénom du blond. L'aspect sombre de la pierre faisait d'avantage ressortir celle-ci. Sasuke n'avait pas voulu participé à la fête d'adieu organisait par l'école tout comme en quatorze ans, pas une seule fois il n'était venu sur cette tombe. Tout cela aurait rendu la mort de celui qui avait été à la fois, son meilleur ami et la personne qu'il avait le plus aimé, bien trop réel. Et même aujourd'hui cette pierre tombale semblait être une illusion.

Sur la pierre des lettres en italiques attira son attention.

« Tu étais notre rayon de lumière dans l'obscurité,

Une brise fraiche durant nos nuits d'étés,

Dieu dans sa sagesse t'as rappelé à lui

Mais jamais ta mémoire ne tombera dans l'oublie »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en sentant une colère froide s'emparer de lui.

Si Dieu il y avait, Naruto serait encore en vie. Le blond n'aurait pas vécu une vie si misérable et n'aurait pas souffert autant. Si Dieu il y avait, il aurait eu le temps lui avouer ses sentiments. Si Dieu il y avait, il aurait eu une autre chance de le revoir, si Dieu il y avait…

Sasuke soupira de lassitude.

Mais peu importe…

Le brun s'allongea sur l'herbe mouillé. Oubliant sa tenue luxueuse et les autres visiteurs. Rien n'était important, excepté eux deux.

- … Car Dieu n'existe pas !

* * *

Voilà j'ai posté toute les fic que j'ai commencé. Non je ne vous ai pas pris en traitre en faisant une nouvelle fic au lieu de continuer "Les liens du sang". Celle ci me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à finir le premier chapitre ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention :** Cette histoire met en scène deux hommes (ou plusieurs), amoureux l'un de l'autre. Vous trouvez quelque chose à y redire ? Et biens tant pis pour vous !

**Disclaimer :** Non désolé, pour les réclamations concernant la "bad attitude" de Sasuke dans l'anime, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut traiter, car NON je ne suis pas la propriétaire de ces personnages.

**Réponse aux reviews ano :**

**Doremi : **C'est triste c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas totalement une death fic ! Merci, bisous !**  
**

**Mitsuki-chan : **Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer (en faite pas vraiment, c'était le but après tout ^^) Mais la suite est beaucoup plus rose. Bisous et merci !**  
**

**Yuu-chan :** Tu as de la chance tu n'a pas attendu trop longtemps comparé aux autres ^^. Bisous et merci de lire mes fics !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Je m'appelle « deuxième chance » **

Sasuke, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, écoutait d'un air faussement attentif, le rapport de son secrétaire. De temps en temps son regard déviait vers l'horloge du fond. Le tic tac de l'engin, synchronisé avec les battements de son cœur, accentuait son impatience. En ce moment il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, être au calme chez lui. Non que son travaille ne lui tenait pas à cœur, seulement que c'était la première fois en trois mois qu'il lui était possible de partir aussi tôt.

- Monsieur Uchiwa ?

Son regard se déposa mollement sur son interlocuteur qui, une paire de lunette lui dévorant le visage et une coupe de cheveux strict gélatineuse, le regardait fixement.

- J'ai confirmé la réunion de jeudi avec vos partenaires et dernière chose…

Ces mots ramenèrent Sasuke à la réalité et il se redressa immédiatement. Enfin, cet entretien prenait fin.

- Nous avons pu nous introduire sur le marché du groupe Nahoma. Ils ont accepté de nous donner une chance de produire leur future campagne publicitaire et se disent près à nous faire un contrat d'exclusivité allant jusqu'à cinq ans….

- Mais ?

- Comme vous l'aviez prédit, il y a de la concurrence. Oto a eu vent de la rumeur selon laquelle le groupe Nahoma changeait de représentant médiatique.

- C'était à prévoir, mais ils ne feront pas le poids.

C'était plus un espoir qu'une vérité, mais Sasuke en était convaincu, ce contrat était pour lui. Un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure pour lui de prendre congé. Lorsque son secrétaire fut sorti, il se hâta de ranger ses derniers effets et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble qui comptait en tout et pour tout dix étages. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il s'y engouffra au moment où il sentit sa poche vibrer. Calant son porte document sous son bras gauche, il partit à la recherche de son téléphone portable. En voyant le nom de l'appelant s'afficher, il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un grand soupir.

- Oui.

Dans le ton de sa voix, ne transparaissait que l'agacement. A l'autre bout du fil, une voix féminine lui répondit :

- Tu devrais revoir tes cours de savoir vivre !

- Sakura, que puis-je faire « encore » pour toi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te parler !

- Tu n'as pas le temps ? Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies que tu envoies balader ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a demandé mon aide !

Sasuke se tut instantanément, se rappelant en effet que sans elle il aurait sans doute pu dire adieu au futur contrat dont sa compagnie s'occupait.

- Bon je préfère ça ! Ce que tu voulais est près. Tu passes le chercher quand tu veux !

- Déjà ?

- Je sais je suis un designer de génie ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Le brun se massa la tempe gauche de sa main libre Cette fille devenait de plus en plus excentrique au fur et à mesure que les années passaient.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, découvrant un sous-sol fortement éclairé. Sasuke se dirigea à l'emplacement de sa voiture.

- Malheureusement, cette semaine je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de faire un détour ...

- Ok, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Il va falloir que je ramène mes fesses jusque chez toi encore une fois ? Dieu que je déteste me rendre dans ce quartier de bourgeois mal bai…

Le brun éloigna le téléphone, le temps d'ouvrir une des portières, évitant par la même occasion d'entendre pour la énième fois, les reproches de son amie concernant son voisinage.

- … A chaque fois que je croise une des ses bonnes femmes, elle me regarde comme si je venais d'une galaxie non répertorié.

- Sakura !

- Ouais, ouais ! Bon, nous sommes lundi, tu l'auras demain soir. Ça te va ?

- Parfait !

- Un « merci je te revaudrais ça » ne t'aurais pas arraché les cordes vocales !

L'exaspération qui transparaissait à travers le ton de la jeune fille fit naître une grimace sur les lèvres du brun, d'où le mot de gratitude tant attendu, sorti avec difficulté. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Sakura ne se formalisait plus pour si peu, elle le connaissait trop bien et depuis trop longtemps. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner sur son manque de délicatesse. Dans un dernier éclat de rire, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et raccrocha. Jetant son téléphone au fond de son porte-document, il s'assit rageusement au volant. Il envoya ensuite le tout sur la banquette passager et entreprit de démarrer.

Sasuke s'élança à travers la ville, empruntant un trajet que la routine avait rendu automatique. Le temps et les années lui avaient échappés et son quotidien ne se composait aujourd'hui que de son travail, ce qui avait eu raison de beaucoup de chose. Certaines auraient dû être essentielles et passer en priorité, mais Sasuke avait depuis longtemps placer sa vie personnelle en arrière plan. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui avait précipité la fin de son mariage.

Une union arrangée par ses parents qui de ce fait, avait déjà peu de chance de fonctionner. Le brun n'y avait pas accordé une grande importance de toute façon. Considérant simplement cela comme un échange de bon procédé. D'un côté sa famille cessait de le questionner concernant son manque d'intérêt pour la gente féminine, il fournirait un héritier à son tortionnaire de père. Et d'un autre côté, la jeune fille qui le poursuivait de ses assiduités depuis presque un an, serait comblée.

Oui mais «la vie ne se résume pas à un ensemble de compromis, les sentiments sont bien plus important » voilà mots pour mots ce que lui avait lancé son ex, avant de s'en aller rejoindre un jeune entrepreneur étranger, emmenant avec elle son fils d'à peine trois ans. Même après cela, Sasuke avait repris sa vie comme si cela n'avait été qu'une expérience de plus dans son existence.

Mauvais ami, mauvais mari et mauvais père. Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa faisait honneur à tout cela ! L'homme qu'il était devenu avait depuis trop longtemps caché ses sentiments sous un masque d'indifférence, à tel point qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne pouvais plus distinguer sa vrai nature de la fausse. Lui-même ne savait plus pour quelle raison il continuait à vivre. Il arriva à l'entrée de sa résidence, ralentit sa progression et s'engagea en direction du parking.

* * *

Il ouvrit difficilement un œil, appréciant le calme et la fraîcheur du matin. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pu profiter d'une grasse matinée, qui se traduisait pour lui, à dormir au-delà de huit heure du matin le samedi. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée lui fit comprendre très vite qu'il devrait faire un trait sur sa paisible matinée aujourd'hui aussi.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte rageusement, mais l'injure qu'il avait préparé à l'avance mourut instantanément sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il découvrit la gardienne de la résidence, une femme d'âge mûre au visage souriant, au côté d'un jeune garçon d'environ six ans. L'enfant le regardait d'un œil fatigué où transpirait une indifférence à peine dissimulé.

- Bonjour M. Uchiwa. Je suis vraiment navré de vous importuner si tôt le matin, mais nous avons une petite urgence que voilà !

La femme désigna d'un geste de la main, l'enfant qui continuait à le fixer sans mot dire.

- Pardon ?

- C'est-à-dire que ce jeune homme ici présent, affirme être votre fils !

Sasuke détestait le ton trop « politiquement correcte » que cette femme adoptait et malgré lui il se surprit à comprendre les réactions exagéré de Sakura... Soudain il prit tardivement conscience de ce que cette femme venait de dire !

- Mon fils ?

Les cheveux bruns en bataille et le visage impassible, l'enfant restait silencieux tandis que Sasuke le détaillait. Sasuke se frotta vigoureusement le visage. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça !

…….

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « c'est ton tour » ? A quoi tu joues Eve ?

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Sasuke se bornait à faire entendre raison à cette femme qui avait autrefois partagé sa vie.

- Non … Non, ne raccroche pas, ne … Eve ? Eve ?!!

Seul lui répondit la tonalité, signifiant ainsi que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. La dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait lancé avait été « il est exactement comme toi, avec un visage inexpressif. Il… Il me met mal à l'aise. Vous devriez vous entendre ! Moi j'en peux plus ».

Quelle raison ridicule pour abandonner son enfant ! D'un autre côté, de quel droit lui faisait-il la moindre remarque ? Il avait était bien pire.

Cessant de fixer le combiné, il se tourna ver la table en bois massif dans le séjour, où se tenait tranquillement assis son « fils ». Lentement il alla se placer en face de lui.

Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Depuis combien d'années ne l'avait-il pas vu ou même parler ?

- Tu as faim ?

L'enfant resta muet, observant son environnement d'un œil critique.

- Soif ?

La réponse ou plutôt le manque de réponse, fut identique. Posant les paumes de ses mains à plat sur la table, Sasuke laissa échapper un long soupir. Au moins, il n'était pas comme ses gamins qui sautait et criait dans tout les sens. Il était peut-être l'heure d'appeler des renforts.

* * *

C'est un Sasuke de fort mauvaise humeur, qui ouvrit la porte à Sakura. La jeune fille dont les cheveux coupés court mais toujours aussi rose lui offrit un large sourire.

- Je ne comprends pas Sasuke…

Elle entra sans prévenir et commença à retirer la veste verte fluo pour la déposer sur une chaise à proximité. Sakura faisait toujours du lieu où elle se trouvait son territoire. Cela ne servait à rien de lui dire « fait comme chez toi ». Avec elle dans les parages, c'est même Sasuke qui se sentait comme un intrus.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça en me hurlant « gentiment », de venir de suite chez toi ?

Les mains sur les hanches, elle suivit Sasuke du regard lorsqu'il referma lentement la porte et partit en direction du salon avant de lui emboiter le pas.

- Tu pourrais me répondre oui… Mais qu'est-ce que Shin fait ici ?

La jeune fille oublia bien vite tous ses reproches concernant le manque de politesse de son ami, pour se concentrer sur le jeune garçon assis silencieusement sur le fauteuil. Sasuke nota que contrairement à lui, la jeune femme avait reconnu instantanément l'enfant. Il aurait pu se sentir coupable mais au lieu de cela il fut simplement davantage irrité.

- C'est exactement la question que je me pose.

Sakura posa un regard interrogateur sur le brun qui s'empressa d'afficher un visage fermé. Comprenant que son ami ne souhaitait pas s'étaler sur le sujet, sans doute ne souhaitait-il pas que l'enfant les entend. La jeune femme s'approcha de Shin avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Salut Shin ! Tu me reconnais ? Je suis la dame qui venait souvent à la maison quand tu étais plus petit !

Le regard noir du garçon se posa sur elle, accentué par un froncement de sourcil.

- Ne te fatigue pas…

Sasuke tira une chaise et s'assit dessus tranquillement.

- … Il ne te répondra p…

- Non.

Une voix fluette mais confiante, s'éleva dans la pièce. Alors comme ça, ce gosse savait parler ?

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Ça fait longtemps après tout !

- Hmm.

Sakura ne put retenir un petit rire, tel père tel fils après tout.

- Tu as grandis dis donc… Tu sais ton papa et moi on a besoin de discuter un moment, tu peux nous attendre dans la pièce à coté ? C'est la porte au fond, là !

- D'accord.

Serrant son sac à dos en forme d'ours en peluche dans ses bras, le garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce indiqué. Aussitôt la porte refermé derrière la petite silhouette, Sakura fit face à Sasuke, le regard dur et confiant.

- Je sais ce que tu as en tête et il n'en est pas question.

- Ne fait pas celle qui me connait…

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Sasuke ! Je peux presque voir les vergetures de ma grossesse! Tu es têtu, associable et complètement sec côté sentimental, mais il n'est pas question que je m'occupe de ton fils à ta place, même temporairement !

Sasuke du accepter qu'en effet, cette femme le connaissait mieux que ce qu'il croyait.

- Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, c'est impossible pour moi de le garder ici ! Et je n'ai pas le temps…

- Et bien tu le trouveras ! Pourquoi il est là déjà ?

- Eve veux que je m'occupe de lui à partir de maintenant.

- Ça lui a pris comme ça, sans prévenir ?

- Hmm.

Sakura observa le brun sans mot dire, qui intérieurement se sentait mal à l'aise face à l'air dépité de la jeune femme.

- Et bien Sasuke, sans mauvais jeu de mot, on peut dire que tu récoltes ce que tu as semé !

Le brun leva furtivement les yeux en l'air et partit en direction de la cuisine, la jeune femme sur les talons.

- Oh, je t'en pris Sakura…

- Il n'y a pas de « oh, je t'en pris Sakura » qui tienne ! Cet enfant vient d'être abandonné par sa mère et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre ? Bon ok, cet autre personne c'est moi, mais là n'est pas la question !

- Il ne peut pas rester…

- Sasuke, espèce de con égoïste ! Si tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités envers cet enfant, je coupe tous liens avec toi et ne compte plus sur moi pour dessiner quoi que se soit pour ta société. C'est bien compris ?

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut éloquent de sous-entendus, chacun ayant agrippé le bord de la table, un combat acharné pris place. Combat que Sakura gagna haut la main. Puis un air de triomphe sur le visage, elle se redressa.

- Bon, j'accepte de m'en occuper durant ton travail, jusqu'à ce que tu engages quelqu'un. Ce sont les vacances, donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour l'école. Pour ses papiers, puisqu'il est né dans cette ville, dès demain tu vas récupérer son acte de naissance et faire les démarches nécessaires…

- Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, il te suffit de l'adopter.

Le regard choqué de Sakura lui fit prendre conscience que cette fois peut-être était-il allé trop loin.

- Si c'était une blague, tu as vraiment un sens de l'humour merdique !

Encore une fois, Sakura gagna la partie. Sasuke se tu et n'ouvrit plus la bouche pendant tout le monologue qui suivi sur « comment élever un enfant ».

Dans quoi s'était-il engagé putain de merde ?

Peu après, la jeune femme ramassa ses biens qui trainaient maintenant dans tout l'appartement, embrassa Shin et partit en direction de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retourna légèrement vers lui.

- Sasuke, fait lui une place dans ta vie.

Cela sonnait plus comme une supplication qu'une demande. De ses yeux verts, se dégageaient une telle tristesse que Sasuke en resta sous le choc même après son départ.

Pourtant, elle devrait le savoir mieux que personnes. Sa vie s'était arrêtée depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai déja ecris le chapitre suivant de cette fic aussi ? Et bien oui ce n'est pas une blague ! J'ai pris de l'avance encore une fois ! Doublement heureuse la fille ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention :** Cette histoire met en scène deux hommes (ou plusieurs), amoureux l'un de l'autre. Vous trouvez quelque chose à y redire ? Et biens tant pis pour vous !

**Disclaimer :** Non désolé, pour les réclamations concernant la "bad attitude" de Sasuke dans l'anime, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut traiter, car NON je ne suis pas la propriétaire de ces personnages.

**Réponse aux reviews ano. :**

**tagada : **Oui c'est bien une fic SasuNaru, si tu regard le genre tu véras qu'il est indiqué que c'est une fic spirituelle. En tout cas merci pour ta reviews.

**Doremi : **Ben c'est justement l'arrivée de ce petit monde qui va dérider notre glaçon. XD Je te remercie pour ton com.

**Elisa : **Voici ton souhait réalisé ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pris pour rendu**

- Mange.

Depuis plus d'une heure, un adulte bataillait avec un enfant d'à peine six ans dans une lutte sans merci pour réussir à faire avaler au plus jeune son repas. Peut-être était ce l'aspect du plat mais l'enfant n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire. D'ailleurs Shin ne lui adressait jamais la parole, l'enfant accordait quelques fois des réponses, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sakura, mais du moment où il intervenait, son fils se braquait et se fermait comme une huitre.

- Man-ge !!

Cela faisait une semaine que le nouveau résident Uchiwa était installé et son attitude n'avait pas changer. En délaissant les affaires urgentes à son bras droit et ami, un certain Shikamaru, génie flemmard de la presse à ses heures perdues, Sasuke avait pu bénéficier d'un répit. Le travail secondaire il se contentait de le faire chez lui.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Shin. Selon Sakura, l'enfant ne mangeait pas grand-chose, mais dès qu'elle lui mettait un bol de ramens devant les yeux, celui-ci se précipitait dessus.

Là, tout de suite, Sasuke en avait marre. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste.

- Viens avec moi.

L'enfant ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement la raison de ce changement mais fini par obtempérer docilement.

Le brun traversait la ville, son fils à l'arrière, à la recherche d'un établissement où il pourrait dîner calmement, à l'abri du tumulte des lieux publics. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un endroit bondé où chaque minutes semblaient une éternité.

A certain moment, Sasuke détestait le monde entier. Un sentiment de révolte apparaissait subitement. Enfin « subitement » n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié. La révolte de Sasuke faisait parti de lui. Un dégoût profondément encré dans sa vie.

S'arrêtant à proximité d'un petit restaurant, Sasuke s'immobilisa un moment et soupira longuement avant de se tourner ver son fils qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. D'un geste de la tête il lui indiqua que c'était le moment de descendre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite bâtisse, attendant qu'un serveur vienne les accueillir et se laissèrent mené à une table libre.

L'endroit n'était pas d'un luxe prononcé alors ce fut sans réel surprise que tous les regards convergèrent vers ces nouveaux venus, qui ne semblaient pas cadrer avec le décor. Mais après tout, ça ne faisait pas de mal d'aller à l'encontre des habitudes de temps en temps. C'est avec cet état d'esprit que Sasuke retira son manteau noir et attendit la carte. Son fils en face de lui se trémoussait sur place, tenant toujours ce sac à dos fermement entre ses bras, aux aguets. Sasuke n'avait jamais fait le moindre geste apaisant envers le jeune garçon. Bien qu'il est accepté que Shin dépende à présent de lui, le fait de crée un lien outre celui du sang avec lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Les liens pouvaient se briser, les liens pouvaient disparaitre.

Et avec le temps, les cordes qui forment ces liens se détérioreraient. Tout ce qu'il lui restait aujourd'hui était , dans sa paume, un misérable bout de fil que le temps avait persécuté.

Sakura l'avait elle-même dit, il était un vrai handicapé du cœur lorsque les sentiments intervenaient dans une relation et apparemment peu importait si cela était avec une femme ou un enfant.

Shin dont la rougeur aux joues trahissaient son excitation fixait chacun des mouvements du serveur guettant avec impatiente le moment où leurs commandes arriveraient. Sasuke se surpris à le détailler : de lui il ne pouvait nier que Shin avait hérité de presque tout. De sa mère, l'enfant ne possédait que la forme de la bouche. Des lèvres pleines constamment scellé en sa présence.

L'arrivée du serveur interrompit sa réflexion. Le plat à peine disposé sur la table, le garçon en face de lui entama les festivités arborant un faux air détaché, que trahissait la lueur joyeuse dans ses prunelles. Franchement, il n'y avait que les enfants pour être heureux avec de telles futilités.

Imitant son fils, il commença son repas. Il fut surpris de la qualité du plat, n'étant pourtant pas un grand amateur de ramens, il se promit de revenir prochainement. Ichikaru ? Il s'en rappellerait. Après avoir fini, il resta les bras croisés attendant impatiemment que son fils qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés avec ses baguettes, termine lui aussi. Il alla régler l'addition et laissa un important pourboire qui fit honneur au propriétaire et à sa fille.

Lorsqu'il sortit, le temps s'était rafraîchi et il pleuvait à grosses gouttes. Il resserra donc sa veste autour de lui et pris la direction de l'endroit où était garé sa voiture. Il se retourna soudain, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'important. Shin le regardait fixement, n'ayant pas bouger de l'entrée du restaurant, l'enfant resserrait ses bras autour de son torse. C'est à ce moment que Sasuke se rendit compte que son fils ne portait qu'un simple débardeur dont l'épaisseur ne le protégeait aucunement du froid environnant.

Encore une fois, il ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération, ce gosse ne savait que lui compliquer la vie. Il s'approcha, enleva sa veste et la déposa sur la tête du plus jeune. Étant donner la taille de la veste, elle réussit à recouvrir entièrement le corps de l'enfant. Puis le couple étrange qu'ils formaient se dirigea ensemble vers l'automobile.

La voiture s'engagea dans une petite rue déserté, qui selon la mémoire de Sasuke, était un raccourci pour rejoindre la nationale. La pluie était dense et la visibilité très basse, conduisant aussi prudemment que possible le brun était concentré sur la route. Son regard s'égara vers l'arrière de la voiture où Shin tombait littéralement de sommeil. La petite tête tanguait de gauche à droite dans un effort surhumain pour rester stable. Sasuke ramena son attention sur la route au moment où une masse sombre fit son apparition en déboulant devant l'engin.

- Putain ! Merde !

Grâce à son allure très lente et à quelques réflexes, le brun réussit à éviter l'obstacle, appuyant au maximum sur la pédale de frein. La voiture stabilisé, il resta immobile essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Enfin il releva la tête de derrière le volant pour observer de nouveau la rue. L'obscurité amplifiée par la pluie torrentielle ne lui permit pas de discerner grand-chose. Une ombre pourtant était étendue sur le sol. Étrange, il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir heurté. Décidant, après réflexion, d'aller voir ce que pouvait bien-être cette chose, il ouvrit la portière et descendit. Un bruit métallique le fit prendre conscience que son fils s'apprêtait à le suivre.

- Tu restes là !

Voyant l'enfant sursauter, ainsi qu'une lueur d'affolement dans ses prunelles qui devait sûrement être dû à l'incident survenu précédemment, le brun s'adressa plus calmement à son fils :

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Les gouttes de pluie glacées ruisselant sur son corps, l'homme s'approcha prudemment de la chose inconnue. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il put distinguer ce qui lui sembla être une personne. S'approchant davantage ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il aperçut une main dépassé de l'imperméable de l'individu.

Poussant du bout du pied cette personne, il tenta de déterminer si elle était encore en vie. Un gémissement lui confirma que oui et restant planter là sans bouger, Sasuke étudia les solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Devait-il appeler une ambulance ? Il prenait ainsi le risque d'être tenu responsable, encore une emmerde dont il se serait bien passé. Dans ce cas, il allait simplement le pousser sur le côté et le laisser à son sort.

Non... Sasuke était certes un connard mais un meurtrier ? Sûrement pas.

Il s'accroupit et agrippa fermement les épaules tremblantes de la personne étendu à ses pieds. Tirant sur celle-ci, il tenta de la retourner. On lui avait apprit qu'il était déconseillé de bouger une personne accidenté, mais il en était sûr, il ne l'avait pas percuté. Par la taille de ses épaules il en déduit logiquement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, ou chose peu probable, d'une femme très musclé.

Lorsque le vissage de l'inconnu apparut, Sasuke resta interdit et retomba lourdement sur ses fesses. C'était une blague ? Le brun regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un indice, d'une preuve qui pouvait attester le fait que tout cela n'était pas réel. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de réguler les battements déchainés de son cœur. Puis il revint vers l'homme et tandis une main tremblante vers son visage. Il dégagea des mèches blondes du front, survola des paupières aux longs cils sous lesquelles il devinait un regard bleu, tâta du bout des doigts la joue ruisselante et s'arrêta sur les lèvres qui dorénavant affichait une couleur violacé peu rassurante.

De quel droit ? De quel droit cette personne osait-il lui ressembler autant ?

* * *

La tête entre les mains, Sasuke se flagellait mentalement pour la connerie qu'il avait faite. Jamais de son existence il n'aurait penser en arriver à ce stade. Après quelques minutes à se frapper littéralement la tête contre le mur, le brun sortit de sa chambre et alla au salon où il trouva Shin assis à même le sol, guettant une quelconque réaction de l'inconnu allongé sur le canapé.

Fou, voilà c'était ça ! Il était complètement cinglé ! Il n'y avait aucune autre explication pour définir la raison qui l'avait poussé à ramener un total inconnu chez lui ! Après l'avoir sommairement séché, il l'avait couché sur le canapé, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus. Peut-être aurait-il dû le mettre dans l'une des chambres d'amis ?

Le blond, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, avait reprit des couleurs, ce qui était en soit, une bonne nouvelle. Oui mais pour qui ? A chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient les traits du jeune homme, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de les détourner. Il n'y pouvait rien, ce visage lui semblait être quelque chose de proscrit, interdit.

Un autre sentiment que la gêne lui faisait serrer les poings. Une colère sourde, une colère féroce, c'est-ce qu'il éprouvait contre cette personne. Un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne contrôlait pas.

Il la connaissait pourtant, cette rage. C'était la même qu'il avait éprouvé à l'encontre de Naruto, lorsque celui-ci s'en était allé. Colère d'avoir été abandonné, douleur de ne pas avoir été présent, mais en définitif, cette personne n'était pas Naruto. Alors pourquoi aurait-il eu du ressentiment ?

Son fils également était captivé par le nouvel arrivant. Il le détaillait des pieds à la tête sans s'en être lassé et Sasuke finit par l'imiter . Ses vêtements qui se composait d'un pantalon gris délavé et d'un T-shirt dont la couleur lui échappait, était pour dire vrai très loin du style vestimentaire à la mode. De plus, il ne devait pas avoir vu une salle de bain depuis un sacré bout de temps. Sasuke l'interpella d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Il est tard, tu devrais déjà dormir à cette heure-ci.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, l'enfant se releva et partit la tête basse vers l'une des deux chambres d'amis, transformer en chambre d'enfant par les bons soins de Sakura. Le brun le suivit du regard un moment avant de décréter qu'il serait plus sage qu'il se repose également. Il aurait tout le temps de s'en faire demain. Soupirant un grand coup, Sasuke sentit un découragement encore inconnu s'emparer de lui.

Si seulement demain pouvait ne pas exister.

Sasuke commença une longue cérémonie qui consistait tout bêtement à tourner en rond. De temps en temps il s'immobilisait devant la porte en bois sombre d'où filtrait par le bas, une lueur, puis repartait en sens inverse. Ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce, comme ceux d'un condamné à mort, sauf que Sasuke Uchiwa estimait qu'il s'était lui-même rendu à la potence.

Lorsqu'il se fatigua de ce rituel, il s'assit sur son lit tout en fixant la porte. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel ? Est-ce que de telles coïncidences pouvaient exister ? Peut être était-il simplement le plus malchanceux du monde.

Il ne voulait pas de cet inconnue chez lui, il ne supportait même pas sa vue. Dans ce cas pourquoi l'avoir ramener jusqu'ici au lieu de tout bonnement le laisser dans un quelconque hôpital ?

Sa décision était prise, dès demain, il mettrait fin à tout cela.

* * *

Sasuke émergea d'un sommeil paisible et cela le laissa plus confus qu'autre chose. Depuis des années il se battait chaque nuit pour trouver un peu de repos. Alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être sur les nerf, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormir. Il se tourna sur le côté et fixa le réveil durant quelque seconde : 9h30. Ça aussi c'était une nouveauté, il ne dormait jamais aussi tard.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de ses réflexions et il prit soudainement conscience que l'absence de bruit dans l'appartement était alarmant. Les évènements de la veille resurgirent et il se précipita dans le salon, mais n'y trouva personne. La couverture dont il avait recouvert l'inconnu était soigneusement pliée et rangée dans un coin du fauteuil. Il était partit. Sasuke eu un bref pincement au cœur, un peu comme une once de regrets qui s'immisçait en lui. Il fit deux pas dans le salon, lorsque son regard fut attiré par la porte ouverte de la chambre d'enfant.

Comment avait-il encore pu l'oublier ? Décidément, être père était un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas du tout.

- Shin ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse mais cela ne l'inquiète pas outre mesure, après tout, son fils n'avait jamais été très loquace envers lui. Pourtant en entrant dans la chambre vide de l'enfant, son corps fut pris de léger frissons. Instinctivement il fit demi-tour afin d'inspecter chaque pièce de l'appartement.

- Shin !!

Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains. Alors que le téléphone se remit à sonner. Créant un bourdonnement insupportable.

- La ferme !!

Il se saisit impatiemment du combiné.

- Quoi ?

- C'est moi.

- Shikamaru ce n'est pas le moment !

- Rien à foutre.

Le brun se massa les tempes, c'était trop d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton secrétaire a fait une bourde. Il a oublié de mentionner aux actionnaires que je te remplaçait cette semaine.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors la réunion d'aujourd'hui a été maintenue. Désolé, mais tu ne me payes pas assez cher pour te remplacer aussi aux conseils d'administrations.

- Hn.

- Il faudrait que tu sois revenu au bureaux dans l'heure ou … Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui... En fait non. J'ai perdu quelque chose.

- Je vois... Tu as regardé dans le placard ? En générale les gosses adorent se cacher-là.

- Comment tu sais …. ? Aucune importance ! Oui j'ai déjà vérifié.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti. En premier lieux il l'ignora un moment mais celà devint vite impossible tant le visiteur devenait insistant. Sasuke sentit le sang tambouriner à ses tempes. Saloperie de sonnette.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ?

- Dans tout les cas, je veux voir ton postérieure assis à ton bureaux avant onze heure...

- J'arrive.

- Je connais par cœur tes « J'arrive »...

- J'arrive !!

- Aah... Galère.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, près à fustiger le nouvel arrivant, lorsqu'il resta paralysé. Qu'est-ce que... ? Devant lui l'inconnu de la veille se débattait en vain afin de faire lâcher prise à un Shin cramponner à sa jambe.

- Tu vas me laisser tranquille ? Je t'ai ramené chez toi, tu veux quoi encore ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras. Enfin leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun en eu le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas lui, non, juste un étranger.

Le visage dévorait par un énorme sourire, le blond se gratta la joue d'un air gêné. Il faut le dire, cela lui donnait un air idiot inimitable. A la lueur du jour, la ressemblance était encore plus frappante. C'était comme si un de ses souvenirs avait prit vie. Mais peu importait l'apparence physique, ce n'était pas le même homme.

- Je suis désolé... Je vous jure que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous embêter davantage, mais...

Il se baissa légèrement pour désigner la tête brune cramponné à sa jambe. Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de reprendre son expression neutre et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il éprouvait un grand soulagement.

- Il m'a suivit quand je suis partis. Alors j'ai du faire demi-tour...

Sasuke observa le blond tout en se redressant, qui étrangement, paraissait dans le même état. Le blond fut celui qui se reprit en premier et se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il commença à battre en retraite. Le brun pourtant ne desserrait pas la mâchoire, tant il était perdu dans sa contemplation.

- Bon ben... J'y vais... Et merci infiniment pour votre aide...

Même sa voix était identique à celle de Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiwa eu comme un électrochoc, mais après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait ? Cet homme ne faisait qu'ouvrir davantage une plaie encore à vif et qui le serait sûrement à vie. Ce gamin n'était pas le bienvenue chez lui. S'il le laissait partir, son mode de vie si ordonné, déjà dérangé par Shin, éviterait de nouveaux chamboulements. S'il continuait à fixer son dos s'éloigner, il pourrait encore faire illusion.

Sasuke fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans son appartement, il se saisit de la poignée mais resta immobile. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Jurant dans son fort intérieure, il voulut partir à la poursuite du blond, mais se rendit compte que son fils avait, encore une fois, échappé à sa surveillance et retenait le jeune homme par le bas de son pantalon.

Pourquoi cet enfant était-il autant attaché à un inconnu ?

Sasuke regarda l'enfant essayer en vain de ramener le jeune blond vers l'appartement. Il soupira et avança vers le blond, les mains dans les poche. Il dû faire face à un combat intérieure sans précédant. A chaque pas une petite voix lui disait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard et qu'il pouvait simplement reprendre son fils et rentrer. Mais arrivé devant l'inconnu, il ne put s'empêcher de prononcé des mots qui, il en était sûr, allait regretter.

- Tu n'as nul part où aller n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

- … Et donc, Messieurs, je vous dirais que c'est grâce à notre stratégie de minimisation que nous pouvons constater à ce jour, un rendement fortement supérieure à...

Sasuke avait beau se concentrer, la plupart du temps il ne percevait que de vague sons, qui ressemblaient plus à des « blablabla » qu'a un rapport mensuel du département financier.

Discrètement, il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'il était partit de chez lui. Peut-être Sakura penserait elle qu'il était devenue fou, mais le fait est que, faute de mieux sous la main, il s'était résigné à laisser Shin sous la surveillance du jeune blond. Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, mais s'il s'était révélé être un kidnappeur ou autre chose, il n'aurait pas reconduit l'enfant chez lui en premier lieu. N'est-ce pas ? Et puis il ne pouvait oublier le regard du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de rester. Passant du doute, à la joie extrême, ses yeux bleu avait laissé à Sasuke un fort sentiment de trouble.

- Pour finir, j'ajouterais que nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller et nous reposer sur ses faits comme s'ils étaient acquis. Au contraire, poussons toujours le sens du détail...

Sasuke se redressa imperceptiblement sur son siège.

Le brun fit un effort sur-humain pour retenir un soupire d'ennui et laissa l'homme à la postiche, comme l'appelait la gente féminine, terminer son rapport.

Pour la première fois depuis... Il ne s'en souvenait pas, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

C'était peut-être ridicule, mais en arrivant à son appartement Sasuke resta planté devant sa porte d'entrée. D'un coup sa poignée lui paraissait ardente. Il fit une grimace et pénétra chez lui. Il reteint un cri de stupeur en découvrant l'état de la cuisine.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Envoyant son sac sur le canapé à proximité, Sasuke sentit une sueur froide naître à la naissance de sa nuque. Son appartement, si parfaitement agencé, était méconnaissable. C'était lui, ce blond qu'il avait laissé entrée chez lui, sans aucun doute, c'était lui. Sasuke entra en trombe dans la chambre de son fils et trouva l'enfant ainsi que le blond « dévastateur de domicile » endormi sur le lit. Shin avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du blond qui lui se tenait adossé contre le mur.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Sasuke sentit sa colère fondre comme une neige au soleil. Colère, qui se transforma en rage lorsque le blond commença à ronfler bruyamment. Non, il n'y avait rien de ressemblant avec son calme et doux Naruto, rien du tout, et comme pour attester ses dire, le jeune homme se gratta vulgairement le ventre durant son sommeille. Sasuke referma brusquement la porte derrière lui, mais même cela ne suffit pas a les réveillés. En l'espace de deux semaines, son fils avait débarqué et un blond bordélique avais surgis d'on ne sait où. Son tranquille appartement était devenu un refuge. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était dans la merde.

* * *

- Plus fort.

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- Et bien ce n'est pas suffisant.

A quatre pattes sur le sol, un jeune homme se bornait à vouloir faire disparaître une trace, qui elle se bornait à rester imprégné sur la moquette. Sasuke, le regard dans le vide, buvait silencieusement sa tasse de café. Enfin, pas si silencieusement que cela, étant donné que de temps à autre, il élevait la voix pour insurger le pauvre blond au sol. Très tôt ce matin-là, le brun était venu réveillé le jeune homme et l'avait trainé jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui fourrer un seau et une éponge entre les mains. Ses seuls mots avaient été : « Je veux que ça brille ».

Le blond se releva et commença à se tordre dans tout les sens.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini.

- Minute, j'ai le dos complètement détruit...

- Tout comme ma cuisine.

- Encore une fois, je m'excuse. J'ai juste voulu faire un truc à manger pour votre fils...

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez dîné ?

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne, geste qui avait le don d'irriter Sasuke.

- Ben en fait, tout à cramer... Mais je jure que c'était parti d'une bonne intention !

Sasuke le regarda sans mot dire et retourna à sa tasse de café encore fumante.

- Les jeunes, je vous jure...

- Les vieux, je vous jure...

Instantanément, chacun d'eux resta figé, mais Sasuke se redressa lentement.

- Qui traites-tu de vieux ?

- Heu... Personne...

Il s'accroupit subitement.

- Je disais juste que « cette tâche est dur ».

Sasuke avait parfaitement entendu, mais les efforts que ce jeune homme affichait pour dissimuler son erreur, le fit légèrement sourire. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il posa fortement la tasse sur la table en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ce moment que Shin choisi pour entrer dans la pièce, les pieds nu comme à son habitude, et en se frottant les yeux. Il regarda son père, le visage sévère et le regard fixé sur une tasse, il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, puis son regard dévia sur une forme accroupie sur le sol et d'instinct il se jeta sur le blond.

C'est le cri du jeune homme qui sortit Sasuke de sa torpeur. Encore une journée des plus bruyantJe.

* * *

Je m'excuse à plat ventre sur le sol, pour le retard. ^^ Bisous


End file.
